ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gabbly Gang/old wiki archive
The Gabbly Gang are ytmnders that connect and chat on the free internet service, Gabbly. While the use of Gabbly has been used in the early years of YTMND, the first post by user, King-a-Ling, it has seen a resurgence in use by frequent users and members of the Victory Alliance. To signal the start of a Gabbly chat, or a "Gabble" a user posts what is known as a Gabbly Alert site, typically a random gif or picture set to a random audio file. Gabbly Alerts are usually dumping grounds for sites that users would typically not post otherwise. Examples of Gabbly Alerts can be seen here, http://bigfootpizza.ytmnd.com/, http://ytmnmds.ytmnd.com/ and the original by TuRtLeShttp://gabbly-is-lord.ytmnd.com/. Gabbly Alerts are also usually higher scoring sites, due to the fiving of members of the Gabbly Gang. Members While, unlike the FPA and Victory Alliance, there is no official roster of The Gabbly Gang, however some users would like that to change. A membership system is, however unlikely due to the nature of the posting of Gabbly Alerts that are freely viewable by all users. Member GordonFremen has stated that, "The 'Gabbly Gang' is more of an idea than a real organization. The idea of a gang is more powerful than whatever happens to be the gang's current roster." However, with the emergence of forced fads like ACTMND, Hookerboots, and Fag Mattress, the Gabbly Gang is becoming tighter knit and more organized, with the idea of a new organization of YTMNDers becoming a reality. Origin The idea of the Gabbly Gang began with Flavius and GordonFremen, during one of the first chats they had on Gabbly. Some random kid wandered into their chat and had no clue where he was. He asked what YTMND was, to which Flavius replied, "It's the largest street gang in North America." Gordon liked the idea, so he decided to make a site about it using a clip from the classic 1979 film The Warriors. They sat in Gabbly for a few hours and collected names/avatars for a site which Gordon updated for a few days. Gordon also included the "original membership" of the gang in a site he made for TOURNAMENTMND2 - they're all sitting on kepledon's back, because he was Gabbly before there was any idea of a gang at all. The first Gabbly Gang site can be seen at http://warriors-come-out-to-play.ytmnd.com The gang is also in the TOURNAMENTMND2 site http://ytmndplayoffsii.ytmnd.com The "members" of The Gabbly Gang are * < took benzos once * < hooked & looped a girl's anus around her ear, it got stuck now shes cripple * < broke into a closed Home Depot, passed out drunk, shit his pants * < is GeneralFod * < has fucked 14 girls * < thought up hookerboots... * < makes Joke sites * < has an old hairy pussy with girl hairs * < is a raging alcoholic * < likes tits * < often provides an opinion that's actually worth a shit * < makes sites that appeal to "most users" * < isn't black * < makes mad sites * < makes moonman sites * < made the first Gabbly Gang site with flavius, is not a part of the Gabbly Gang anymore * < Gordo's right hand man * < has chosen this image (very NSFW): http://img516.imageshack.us/img516/7956/upshotlol.jpg * < lost the election * < gets with it, with you, your mom, your sister, her boyfriend * < has been popping the same zit on the tip of his dick for the last 2 yrs * < likes cool ppl * < is a pathological liar * < likes edits * < takes mad benzos * < can't stop fapping to imagefap.com * < was JIZZmonsta... * < Feels So Good * < is working with fazoli to bastardize your babies. A gabbly chat can be accessed by the url, http://gabbly.com/ytmnd.com Category: Trolling